


Wait, there are options?

by Spindizzy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe hadn't expected deciding what to eat to be this complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, there are options?

"So, what do you guys wanna eat?" Poe asked. Finn and Rey both looked at him doubtfully, although that might have been because he was stripping his jumpsuit to his waist as they walked. He grinned at them. "Come on, whatever you like. My treat."

"Whatever's... In the mess?" Finn said slowly, like Poe had just asked him a trick question.

"Nah, they'll only have ration packs in till the next supply run, I thought we'd head off-base, stop by this little restaurant —" Rey was looking at him blankly. "What?"

"We don't have to have ration packs?" Rey said. He couldn't decipher the look on her face – she looked like she'd just realised something, but he didn't know her enough to say what – and a blinding smile was starting to spread across Finn's face like a sunrise. Wow.

"I don't remember the last time I had food that _wasn't_ out of a ration pack," Finn said dreamily.

"Okay, you two are officially breaking my heart." Poe draped his arms around both of them, and BB-8 bumped affectionately into Rey's legs. "Y'know what? Let's just order one of everything on the menu, see what you like."

It turned out that Rey's smile could be pretty blinding too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted at my [dreamwidth](http://spindizzy.dreamwidth.org/) account, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
